Too Cold To Fall in Love
by Dragonballzgirl138810
Summary: Jack is a street racer and so are the rest of the guardians, running away from cops while still trying to maintain a relationship its hard! but if Jack and Tooth and some of the other known guardians had a secret what if there was something they couldnt tell anyone, for fear of death... AU!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Rise of the Guardians Fanfic! I am very excited because I am a mega mega nerd fangirl! Over the movie! Lol I love Jack Frost and Bunny! So yes this is Yaoi! There is no slash/Yaoi/boyxboy love in this first chapter but there are in later ones! So stay tuned because the boy loving starts in chapter 2! Hope you like this story lots of love to all of you bye bye!

The excitement of doing something you're not supposed to do the moment that your stomach does a little flip cause of the rush of adrenaline. That natural high you get and many people crave. That's what one Jack Frost felt when he would speed down the streets in his costumed ice blue car he built with the help of his race gang. You see you could say the Jack Frost was what we call and adrenaline junky. After witnessing his first race he was filled with a feeling not even the fastest roller coaster had brought him the feeling of the window blowing through your car windows the feeling of being free and doing something illegal for once Jack Frost was doing something against the rule. Well maybe you didn't know this but Jack Frost used to be what people called a goody too shoes in other words he did what he was told when he was told for the most part he was shy and very timid, being a foster kid did that to you, jumping from house to house never really having a home could cause people to shy away after so long. Add that to having what most people called a freakish appearance and bam you never really could make friends let alone a family, Jack Frost had a different look you see he was about five foot five in stature with snow white hair that fell just below his chine framing his too pale to be normal face and markings his too big for normal and too blue of eyes he was a slim boy with a slightly to round of hips and to narrow of a waist causing many people to call him names because of his small almost feminine figure. For that reason jack was almost always by himself one really talking to the smaller children in his foster home, Jack always liked children the best they didn't care if you were tall or short or fat or skinny or what color your hair was he liked you for you if you were nice or funny or played with them the automatically liked you and that's why Jack liked the kids more than adults or people his age. But that was then and this is now and now Jack Frost was getting ready for another race and this race was going to be one of the most important of his races. It was just before Christmas and he was determined to win this race to get presents for the children back at the orphanage.

Jack Frost leaned against his car watching the competition get into place he was slightly nervous but ready he saw the cars line up to race it was just three cars in total counting himself and the guy that Jack hated more than anything in the world Pitchermen Black, a cocky race that raced only for the money and the fame of being known on the streets as a hardcore ruthless racer who didn't care for anyone other than himself that's why most people had gotten to calling him just Pitch Black for his blacker then black attitude towards people, he was a tall skinny guy in his mid-twenties ruffle with jet black hair and pale skin with yellowish golden eyes that didn't really fit with his all black attire causing them to stand out even more and make his facial expressions more sharp looking. Most people on the streets had nicknames anyway some for fun, just regular names that just stuck others so no one knew there real names for if the police would catch them they could never be identified by other racers who might get caught and snitch them out.

Jack didn't even get to look over the other racer so caught up in his thoughts until he saw that the race was just about to start. Being signaled by the flag girl, who happened to be one of Jack's best friends Toothinna White a thin small woman in her earlier twenties very petite with sticking purple eyes and light short brown spikey hair that reflected nicely off her tan skin she was bubbly and sweet sometimes talking to much but always a good friend to Jack even though she was a bit off her rocker. Jack climbed in his car, buckled up and checked that everything was right with his car inside one last time, he looked up to his friend waiting for her to give the signal to race by dropping her flags. And for a moment everything grew silent as Jack watched with complete focus. Time slowed down he held his breathe in for a moment and then…He was off in a battle for speed with a determination to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Jack Frost stepped out of the car slamming his door shut, a Little bit past the point of being murderous, he walked over to where the new racer was just getting out of his car, jacks tight Brown jeans hugging his hips just the right way and his to short of a baggy shirt showing off a bit of firm stomach as he walked there where a few Wolf whistle coming from some of the drunken guys but he didn't really care right now as long as they didn't get handsy. He was out to talk to this new hot shot racer who had just caused him to lose the race and a nice chunk of cash….

_A few minutes ago on the street…_

_Jack was in the lead with Pitch and the new guy really close on his heel but he was determined. On the turn at the end of the street the new guy decided to bump him from behind causing him swerve to the side from the speed and force of the bump making his car scratch all along side pitches car slowing him down even more and causing himself and pitch to lose the race because of some dirty cheater. Anyone who raced at least on these streets new the rules no bumping pushing or porously trying to crash another racers car and a bunch of other rules that everyone silently new… _

Back to Now.

Jack walked over to the new racer now seeing that he was a tall guy about six foot one with brown earth color hair with some grey blue streaks in it with nice forest green eyes and was that a flower tattoo on his arm? He was built but by no means bulky with nice arms that showed that he worked out and took care of himself, in other words this guy was very attractive but that wasn't going to stop Jack from giving him a piece of his mind.

"look buddy I don't know where your from but you just can not show up at a new street race and just break the rules like that you bumped my car and here that's one of our top rules that we most defiantly do not break!" Jack all but huffed out almost yelling at the new guy.

"Al'ight lookie here Sheila I'm sorry I bumped ya there didn't know you guys had different rules then back in ausie! But you no what they say if you can't handle a little pressure… stop racing!" yelled the new guy that Jack could now tell had a very obvious Australian accent.

"Look I aint gunna stop racing this is important to me why do you even race you kangaroo!?" yell jack his tiny chest huffing up and down and his pale cheeks turn a little red from the effort of it all.

"I am not a kangaroo Sheila! I am E. Aster Bunnymund one the fast true blue racer in Australia."

Jack was about to retort back slightly enjoying this little verbal fight when clapping could be herd behind them coming from one person only. Jack turned around to see who it was and saw that it was no other then Pitchermen Black mockingly clapping at them.

"oh but what a great performance you two. But if you don't mind I have to have a word with Jack here pertaining to my car he just scratched up!" he grabbed Jacks arm none too lightly causing Jack to wince from the pressure.

"Woah there buddy who told you it was ok to be dragging around Shelia's like that!" Aster yelled getting in between Pitchermen and Jack.

Pitch started to laugh a little mockingly and looked behind Aster to Jack who was rubbing his arm where he had grabbed it.

"OH Jack do you even know what Sheila meens?" smirked Pitch Black

Jack Frost looked a bit confused and opened his mouth to ask the tall Australian when suddenly they herd police sirens in the distance…

OH wow another chapter! I hope you guys like this so far I update pretty fast so please review and stay in tuned cause more chapters come flying by! Llove u all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Jack look around in shock as people started screaming around him he froze for a second before he sprinted over to his car and jumped. He looked over and saw that Aster had a look of confusion and shock on his face. That's when it dawned on him, if he didn't help Aster right now Aster was going to be caught by the police. He rolled down his car window and screamed out.

"Hey Kangaroo follow me if you don't want your car trashed, and probably spending a night in a nice cozy jail cell!" and he drove away knowing that Aster was going to follow him.

He was speeding off, with the all too familiar dread of being caught, in his mind but right now Jack had to focus on the road ahead. He was heading into a more populated area where there were people on the streets walking and driving, with the high speed of his car he had to pay more attention he couldn't stop at all till he got to the garage he called home.

He looked threw his rear view mirror to see Aster's forest green car right behind him. He made a sharp turned and noticed that Aster was keeping up no problem that gave him some confidence to keep going by his original plan.

Jack drove on for about ten minutes at breathe taking speeds occasional left or right till he got to the harbor full of warehouses. The police where now pretty far behind him so he took one last turn swerving into an open garage door followed close by Aster.

Jack jumped out of his car and ran to close the door witch had to be closed manually.

Jack jumped up trying to feel for the cord that would pull the door down but he just couldn't reach, these where one of those many moments where he really hated being short. When suddenly he felt a pair of big hands on his waist hoisting him up the extra inches he needed to reach and he pulled down the garage door right when he stared to see the police lights around the corner.

Jack and Aster tumbled to the floor huffing from the chase and the panic of almost getting caught.

"God dammit Kangaroo I could reach by myself!" Jack yelled a little irritated that he had to be helped up.

"Wait a second I helped you we would have been caught Sheila!" Bunnymund yelled on back.

"I had everything perfectly under control! And stop calling me Sheila! My name is Jack. Jack Frost!" snapped Jack more than a little peeved and slightly embarrassed by remembering the other guys warm big hands on his waist.

"Fine! Jack! God what is that short for Jaclyn? And Sheila that means like chick or babe you know why?" asked Aster with a slightly dumb expression on his face.

Jack paled for a moment this guy, this new guy, from Australia thought he was a girl, a GIRL! Jack Frost saw red for a second.

"I. AM. A. MAN!" yelled Jack his skin dusted a blue hue. And Aster for a lack of another word was completely red and speechless.

"Oh my gods look sheli- I mean mate! Yeah I'm so sorry mate! I mean how I was supposed to tell I mean you have everything there you no except for two things..." Aster said gesturing towards Jacks chest.

Jack took a deep breathe the air around him getting a little colder…

"ok you no I'm fine you no and honest mistake yeah…" Jack mumbled trying to call himself down.

"Look mate I'm seriously sorry." Aster tried to get his apologies threw to the younger teen, when suddenly a tiny woman with a pixie hair cut rushed down the stairs case and hugged Jack.

"Jack thank goodness you're ok! Omg you're getting cold! Did you stress out a lot? Just breathe with me honey its gunna be alright!" she rushed all out at once.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that… that that GUY! Mistook me for a girl! And I just got a little upset I'm fine though I swear! I'm calming down." Jack explained to Toohinna.

"Are you sure Jack because you're staring to frost the tips of your hair…" whispered Toothinna.

"Oh shit um ok I'm going to go take a really hot shower and calm down you take care of him" Jack said pointing at Aster while he sprinted up the stairs in an all-out sprint.

"What was THAT!?" asked Aster his accent coming out thicker because of the effort.

"oh um… Hi! I'm Toothinna you could say I'm Jacks older sister! And who are you? Oh your one of today's racers are you?" she said smiling trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes I am. I'm E. Aster Bunnymund at your service Sheila." Aster said in a very gentlemanly manner that mad a broad smile stretch across her face.

"Ok Aster let's get your car checked out so see if everything's spic and span after your little run in with the cops ya?" asked Tothinna

OH wow another chapter and wait whats happening to Jack frost in his hair? Huh lol you can all read more in the next chapter! Please review it makes me keep going lolits like writers drug hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Aster Bunnymund looked down at the small women who was checking over his car for any problems. Toothina got up and whipped her slightly grease, small hands on a rag that was draped threw her belt loop.

"Ok Aster your car seems to be fine you had a bit of problems with your breaks but don't worry about them now they're fixed and you had to change your transition fluid it wasn't in bad shape but I took the liberty of doing it for ya! And that pretty much it do you have a place to say?" asked Toothinna a motherly smile on her face.

"Nah …. I guess I mean I was staying at my younger cousins house but it's too far to get to now without getting caught by a cop…" Aster mumbled feeling slightly ashamed of having to crash with complete strangers no matter how friendly they were.

"oh don't worry at all hun! You know this is a small place so you'd probably have to sleep in the pull out coach in Jacks room… oh wait you wouldn't mind waiting here for one tiny second! I almost completely forgot about him!" Toothina practically yelled. Rushing up the step to Jacks room.

Aster took a moment to look around the makeshift house. There were scattered car parts everywhere and light, teal, purple, yellow car in the side with the hood open witch Aster supposed was Toothinna's based on the bright colors. He walked a little ways more and saw that there were some pictures of Toothinna at various ages with a man and a women who were obviously here parents by the striking resembles Tothinna had to her mother just that her mother had blue eyes and her father had purple eyes like Toothinna. He looked around again and saw just one photo of Jack probably taken about five or so years ago his arm draped over Toothinnas shoulder both with striking smiles on their faces while leaning against a old car, both smeared with grease and just look over all happy.

_Aster's P.O.V_

_Huh…I wonder how long they have known each other they look really happy…but there not together because that Sheila said she was Jacks sister…i wonder why Jack doesn't have any picture with his parents on here…Jack god… I feel so bad for mistaking him for a GIRL! How stupid could I be! I mean now that I think about it I feel even worse he must feel so embarrassed I know I would…_

_End of Aster's P.O.V_

(Upstairs while Aster was thinking with Jack and Toothinna)

"Jack? Are you ok it's me Tooth! I just came to check on you hun..!" Tooth said while she was walking threw the door to Jacks room.

"I'm in here Tooth! God dammit! I think I need some help!" Jack shouted from the bathroom.

Tooth rushed in slightly panicked of what she was about to witnice. She opened the door and to say she was shocked was in other words close but no cigar…

"Jack OMG! What happened in here!?" yelled Tooth quickly quieting so Aster wouldn't hear her.

She looked around at their small bathroom in shock all around the mirrors and edge of the toilet where frost designs, they were beautiful and breath taking to say the least but they had to get rid of them and fast before Aster came up.

"Tooth you have to help me I don't know what happened I jumped into the hot shower but it was way too hot so I started to kind of freak out and then I decided to take my regular cold shower and then I walk out of the shower and saw this! I don't know what to do I'm so sorry I tried to control my emotions the most I could but I didn't even notice the frost start to spread! Please don't be mad Tooth! I mean I haven't frozen a room in a long time!" rushed out Jack almost franticly. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"No No NO! Jack do not cry you know I can't stand to see you sad! It's fine you know I don't care about this happening we will work threw it just like we have all the other times ok?" said Tooth reassuringly to Jack.

All Jack could do was numbly nod a yes to his longtime friend who he saw as an older sister.

"Ok I need you to go get me the hair dryer, electric blankets we have and leave the door open its hotter in the hallway then it is in here. Oh! And go entertain Aster! He's probably gunna wonder why I am taken so damn long! Go, go hurry!" Tooth started rushing around while Jack went and did what she had asked of him so they could melt the frost and rise the temperature in the small room to something slightly more normal.

"Ok Tooth there's everything I'm going to go down stairs and distract Aster ok?" asked Jack still feeling kind of guilty for the mess he had caused.

"Sure hun and don't worry about this we will figure it out ok!" Toothinna smiled reassuringly at Jack.

Jack walked down the stairs trying to keep his composure. He looked around and saw Aster looking at the few pictures he and Tooth had.

"That's Tooth and her family." Stated Jack.

Aster spun around slightly stunned with a little dust of red on his cheeks from being caught looking around the home.

"Yeah mate I noticed she looks a bloody hell a lot like her mum, just with her Pop's eyes huh?" Aster spit out quickly.

Jack looked him over he looked kind of tiered and worn out, his brown streaked hair a bit messy from a nervous habit Aster obviously had to running his hand threw it. He was a very attractive man he couldn't deny that but there was no way anything could come from it.

"Yeah she does… hey um you want something to eat?" asked Jack trying to change the subject at all costs.

"Ya mate sure I do feel kinda peckish I wouldn't say no to putting something in my cakehole." Aster said with a hundred watt smile.

"Is it rude to say I only understood about half of that man?" Jack said with his own small smile.

"Eh ya its ok mate it's the accent isn't it." Aster said not at all put off.

Jack shook his head this guy was something else completely. He started walking to a corner to what was his make shift kitchen reaching over to open the fridge and see what kind of editable food they had.

"ok lets see we have some slices of cold pizza um some vegetables some frozen apples and some vegetarian hot dogs…and sugar free soda take your pick kangaroo." Jack said with a little smirk on his face.

"Vegatarian hot dogs? Wait you guys don't eat meat!?" Aster all but yelled in shock.

"Nope sorry meat makes me sick and Tooth was never really a big fan so we don't eat it much here but um the pizza has peperoni on it if you want it. Its Tooth's favorite and probably the only meat she eats." Jack said while reaching into the fridge and pulling out the topper ware with the pizza inside it so Aster could see.

"Ya mate that's fine what you gunna peck on though?" asked Aster

"Ya don't worry about me im only gunna have an apple." Jack reached into the freezer and pulled out one of many frozen apples.

"That's all you gunna eat no wonder you're so thin! " Aster said with a shocked expression on his face.

Jack took out a plate and started putting the slices of pizza on it to put in the microwave. Placing it in and hitting one minute, then turning back around to Aster while taking a bite of his frozen treat.

"I guess I mean I always eat like this so its no big deal really. Plus it seems no matter how much food I stuff in my mouth I'm still not gunna get any fatter or any taller." Jack mumbled out threw his piece of apple.

"Funny how things are, my mum used to say that I just shoveled food into my mouth and when she was starting to get worried I was getting to fat id just grow another few inches haha." Laughed Aster.

Jack not really wanting to talk anymore and especially not about parents took another bite of his apple and turned around to get Asters food out but the moment he touched the plate a white hot flash of pain went through his fingertips causing him not to be able to take the plate out and making him to draw his fingers into his cool mouth with a yelp.

"Hey mate you ok?" asked Aster.

"Yeah the plates just really, really hot." Mumbles Jack

Aster reached out and grabbed the plate with slight fear of also getting burns, but grabbed it none the less then turned around to Jack.

"Jack this plate is warm at best…?"

"Oh um guess I…um Tooth! I thinks she's calling me I'll be right back!" rushed Jack more than ready to get out of the quickening cool environment of the kitchen.

But before he could make his escape Aster reached out and grabed his hand, pulling him back.

"Look mate what's going on here?" Aster said in a more serious tone.

"God nothing Kangaroo now let go of my hand!" yelled Jack trying with all his might to keep his emotions under control.

"Look Jack I don't know you at all but obviously I did something to upset you! Just tell me wh-"Aster was cut off by Tooth coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys oh look is that peparonnii pizza? Yum my favorite! Oh and Jack Sanderson and North are coming over tomorrow to um you no help…" said Tooth effectively stopping Aster from continuing what he was going to say.

"Ok Tooth that sounds great. I'll go set up my room for Aster ok? You don't mind if I steal the extra sleeping mats from your room do you?" asked jack trying to ignore Aster's questioning look.

"Duh of course not the electric blankets are on the top shelf by the way!" yelled out Tooth for Jack was already about half way up the stairs.

"Ok Sheila I know this is probably none of my business but what the bloody hell is going on!?" Aster asked Tooth.

"It's a long story and I'm not the one whose gunna tell you, only Jack can if he trusts you so I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit rude." Stated Tooth her words strong with no room for argument.

"Ok fine I won't butt in anymore." Aster huffed out there was something really weird going around here and he was going to find out…

SO Another chapter of Too Cold to Love! Hope you enjoyed! And please review! Review make me type faster! Lol lots of love!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Jack got up to the room with a huff. Things where getting complicated why couldn't he stay in control with this new guy around? What was so different?

Jack looked around Tooth's room admiring all of her little trinkets, Tooth was here because of him, she never really wanted to be in mechanics and car racing, she was good at it and she had and obvious natural talent for being behind the wheel, though she always used to talk about becoming a dentist it was one of those weird dreams some people have and Tooth really wanted it. But she was stuck here with him in this dump of a place, because she was too good of a friend to leave him alone.

Jack finally found what he was looking for the extra sleeping mats and a few electrical blankets for Aster. His room tended to get really cold.

God Aster he was just so warm and friendly, Jack could still remember how nice it felt to have Asters' big warm hands on his waist hoisting him up. But he couldn't how think about that right now he had to get himself into control of the situation at hand, not freezing Aster in his sleep…

Jack went in to his room and pulled out the couch he had in their for visitors and placed a few sleeping mats over it to make the worn out couch a bit more comfortable. The add three of the four electric blankets to it, making sure to turn them on and set them to the highest setting they had, when a sudden noise from the door made him jump turning around fast to see Aster leaning against the door frame with a cocky look on his face.

"Al'ight mate what's up with ya, one minute ya all fiery in the races, then you get mad at me for helping, and now ya making my bed? Whats up? And I don't need so many blankets mate I'm warm blooded." Aster smirked at the younger youth.

"Look, Aster how I act in the races and how I act at home are completely different 'k? You can't go out there being all quiet and shy in front of people you're trying to get money out of! You have to be tuff or you're gunna get people like Pitch Black walking all over you!" Said Jack with a small frown on his face, did this guy really not get what kind of life they were living?

"And you're going to need the extra blankets it gets really fucking cold in this room…if you get too cold there's an extra blanket here" said Jack placing the fourth blanket at the foot of the bed. "and if you think you really aren't going to be able to handle the cold there's a pull out couch down stairs it's in even worse condition than this one but it warmer down there."

"Nah mate I can handle a little cold." Aster said getting kind too close to Jack, for Jacks own comfort.

"ah…" Jack let a breath out he didn't know he was holding while locking eyes with Aster, the guy really did have some off the greenest eyes ever. They were almond shaped rimmed with soft, short brown eyelashes the green of his eye had a small amount of flicks of warm sunshine yellow in them in other words they were beautiful.

"You have really beautiful eyes Jack they're kinda like blue snowflakes…" Aster trailed off as his warm slightly chapped lips grazed soft cool ones causing goose bumps to crawl over Aster's skin.

Jack closed his eyes softly, long brown eyelashes dusting soft pale cheeks and he relaxed for a second breathing in the sent of the other man, this was heaven this was beautiful. He broke out of his daze though when he felt a familiar large hand tenderly holding his waist.

"Aster look we can't do this…" mumbled Jack pulling back. His sense's coming back to him and for once in a really long time he didn't feel so cold.

"Why not Jack I mean I know I don't know you so well but I felt something here, right now for just a moment, I felt something wonderful, and relaxing and I want to get to know you I want to see you at your best and at your worst …give me a chance…?" Aster almost pleaded looking so intensely at Jack he felt he was going to melt.

"Aster there are things in this world you do not understand and getting involved with me would just be stupid and ridicules and you could even get hurt in all this I think we just need some space ok!?" ranted out Jack in hurry. Quickly climbing in to his bed and effectively cutting off whatever Aster was going to say.

"No wait mate! I've been here for less than twelve hours and I know there's something different about you! You are special and sweet and strong headed! Maybe you don't have to tell me what's going on with you right now but just I don't know talk to me!" aster said while walking over to the bed reaching over and pulling the sheets off of the smaller frame of Jack who had been turned away but still silently listening.

"Aster we'll talk tomorrow ok… just go to sleep…" sighed out Jack trying to keep down all his emotions, the room was getting cold and fast he had to calm down and fast.

Aster shook his head but didn't say anything else he just bent down and kissed Jacks forehead softly, then walked over to his make shift bed to lay down after their longs excusing day.

"You'll understand everything when Sanderson and north come by tomorrow Aster I promise…" whispered Jack. "I just hope you still feel the same way about me afterword's…"

Ok I know that this has been a going pretty slow but I promise everything starts picking up next chapter ok so don't get impatient with me! Lots of love to you all! Review it helps me write faster lol :P

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

The next day Jack, Aster and Toothinna woke up to loud knocking on the garage door then the rushing sound of metal as it was opened. Aster tried to jump out of bed to see what was happening when he slipped and fell onto the hard surface. He looked around and saw the whole room covered in a light layer of frost and ice.

_Aster's P.O.V_

_What the hell is going on! What the fuck this is too weird wait Jack oh god he's probably freezing! I have to check on him but god damn it im slipping here…shit and who was knocking on the door? Gods I think I should have stayed in bloody Australia! _

_End of P.O.V_

Jack was looking around shocked at all the ice and frost all over the room. Now he had to have some kind of explanation for Aster there is no way he was going to be able to get out of this one.

"Snowflake what the hell is going on here! The room is frozen! Cricky, are you ok mate? You're gunna get a cold from this!" rushed out Aster franticly running over to Jack and looking him over, gasping because he saw that the source of all the frost on the young mans bed.

"Jack what's going on…?" whispered Aster.

"um…I mean I … SANDERSON! NORTH! HELP!" Shouted Jack already knowing who where the people making all the noise outside.

(What was happening down stairs during Jacks little panic)

"I can't seem to get the door open Sandy you mind helping me? Asked a tall Russian Man about in his late thirties, with whitening hair and goatee to his smaller companion, a young man in his late twenties with golden blond hair and a kind smile on his face. He just nodded and went to help find the outside cord that would allow them to get the door open seeing as after much knocking no one was opening up.

They got the door open finally with a load metallic sound from the heavy metal door rushing up. The two men where casually walking around the small make shift home, noticing what they recognized as Jack's car scrapped up from the back finding it odd since the other man was so careful with his car. The smaller off the two was just about to but his black medical bag down to wait for their companions when they heard a very obvious distressed Jack calling from upstairs.

(PRESENT TIME)

"um…I mean I … SANDERSON! NORTH! HELP!" Shouted Jack already knowing who the people were making all the noise outside.

Heavy foots step could be herd rushing up the stairs followed by lighter ones when the bedroom door was thrown open. The tall Russian male automatically pulled out a long sword from inside his coat and charged at Aster. Aster reacting quickly jumped up and pulled two small swords from his belt loop, standing in a standard fighting stance ready for an attack.

"North! Don't hurt him he's a friend! I just need help, I don't think I can control it much longer!" cried out Jack from his still sitting position on the bed.

North put down his sword and looked pointedly at Aster for a second while Aster did the same.

"Nicolas North, young man, and you are?" asked North extending the hand that had held his sword out to Aster to shake.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, mate at your service." Replied Aster with a grin shaking North's hand.

"And over there is Sanderson. We all just call him Sandy though, he's not much of a talker" Said North pointing to the smaller man now kneeling in front of a tense and hyperventilating Jack.

Sandy just sent Aster a small warm smile with slight nod as a hello. When suddenly Tooth came rushing in running right over to Jack.

"Oh sweetie! Just breath with me ok everything is going to be fine, Sandy's here and you know he can fix this." Tooth tried to re ensure Jack, while softly smiling at him.

"Sandy I don't think I can breathe.*gasp* I'm really freaking out now!" said Jack threw gasps of air to his lungs. Aster tried to reach a comforting hand to Jacks shoulder but he was stopped by Sandy's hand, with a soft shake of his head telling Aster not to touch. Aster's face showed confusion and a little bit of fear from everything that was happening.

"*gasp* Just show *gasp* him already Tooth*gasp*" Jack wheezed out while Sandy was preparing some kind of injection.

"Ok look Aster what I'm going to show you is a complete secret if you tell anyone you would put everyone's lives here in danger including yourself. Do you understand?" asked Tooth with a slightly grim look to her small delicate features.

All Aster could do was nod numbly and watch with fascination, as Tooth reached over to the night table beside the bed and grab a wooden pencil, turning to look at Aster to make sure he was watching she reached over and held the pencil to Jack's shoulder where Aster was going to place his hand, and saw with complete shock as the wooden pencil started to freeze and frost up in a beautiful design before Tooth let go before it reached her fingertips.

"But…how?" Asked a really stunned Aster.

"This is something Jack developed after he was almost frozen to death when he was 5 years old, his gift is mostly emotionally controlled but there are times like right now that Jack just can't keep control of his emotions and he loses slight control of them that's when Sandy has to come in and help." Explained Tooth

They watch intently as Sandy put some professional cold resistant gloves on his hands and quickly injected Jack in the forearm before quickly letting go and taking off his gloves witch where quickly freezing. Jack let out a much needed breath and relaxed a bit by trying to get up, and stretching.

"Gods thank you Sandy you're a life saver man…" yawned out Jack almost as if nothing had happened, the cold atmosphere around him almost vanishing.

Sandy nodded in acknowledgement with a warm smile stretching across his features.

"Okie dokie North mind helping me with my car it's a little banged up I don't know if you saw on your way up?" asked Jack almost completely oblivious to the recent problem.

"Da I saw slight damage to the back of your car, I check out yes?" replied North.

"Yes please!" said Jack

"Oh I'll get some breakfast started!" chirped out Tooth walking out the room.

"WOAH! Wait a bloody minute! How can you all act so chipper with what just happened?" yelled Aster shock swimming in his green eyes.

"Don't worry kangaroo I'll explain everything over breakfast alright!" smiled Jack obviously feeling a lot better after the recent events.

"um Yeah mate al'ight…" mumbled Aster numbly following everyone out the room and down stairs.

OK! So yes another chapter hope you guys like this so far love all you readers and the support you have sent me I hope I'm not disappoint anyone so far and that your all enjoying my story lots of love! Don't forget to review!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table bit of tense silence around them. Tooth and Jack had bowl of fruit while North had insisted he find some type of meet to eat for breakfast, and now they were just waiting watching Jack to start explaining everything to Aster.

"Ok this is completely awkward , where should I start…" mumbled Jack looking around his friends for some help, Sandy just gave a silent shrug of the shoulder's why Tooth was nibbling on her lower lip in a nervous gesture, when North pipped in.

"My boy why do you not show Aster first then you can answer his questions, Yes?" asked Jack with a warm look on his face.

"Yeah ok North, um Aster just don't say anything till I show you ok just, watch." Said Jack a blue hue to his cheeks.

He got up and grabbed a transparent plastic cup from the self and then went and filled it with water, the whole Aster was looking questionally at him. Jack sat down and placed the cup on the table after a second he looked up at Aster.

"When I was a little kid maybe four or five… I ran away from the orphanage I lived at in Canada, it was mid-January so there was a heavy blizzard outside but I was determined to leave, I ran for what felt like hours when I stumbled in to a clearing and just fainted from exhaustion in the snow.." Jacks eyes looked even bluer while he talked rubbing his pointer finger over his thumb.

"I don't remember how long I was there but when I finally did wake it was night time and I couldn't feel the cold anymore, I just sat there the whole night until um this old guy found me and the only thing he told me is how sometimes the Moon adopts a lost child's soul and gives him the gift of life back in the form of some of the earth's elements…well." Jack dips his hand in the lukewarm water and it starts to freeze up, the outside began to cover in beautiful frost patterns.

"This is the gift I got…" mumbled Jack finishing his story and relaxing a bit more in his seat.

"I don't even know what to say! Cricky… you can control it now though can't you?" asked Aster gesturing to Jack's hands.

Jack let out a little laugh.

"There is a minimum I can control it I mean everywhere I am is going to feel cold everything I touch is gunna get cold at some point…it's just something I got used to…"whispered out an embarrassed Jack.

"Show him what you can do when you walk!" pipped out Tooth excited to show the cool part of Jacks powers.

"Um ok but you told me to stop being barefoot around the house…?" asked Jack

"Just for a while won't hurt anyone and I know you hate wearing shoes…so come on!" gestured Tooth with her hands to Jack to get going.

Jack just nodded and took his shoes off quietly then stepped on the ruff garage floor and took some tentative steps around. Aster right away noticed that it seemed hard for Jack to completely stay on the floor like he was kind of floating gently and behind him there was a trail of beautiful delicate frost forming making him widen his eyes in shock.

"Wow it's beautiful…" mumbled Aster just load enough for Sandy to hear who nodded, that he agreed. Jack was really a complete beauty he was graceful and slightly delicate but with strength and stubbornness that showed his true power just like winter in himself.

"Oh but my boy don't be modest when it is just us you don't touch the floor for a second!" bellowed North.

"It's just I'm still being weekend down from Sansy's injection I don't wanna push it…" mumbled Jack hovering just a couple inches from the floor his hair framing his soft face, chewing his lip nervously. Sandy just nodded showing he agreed with Jack not pushing it.

"Oh North you checked over my car? I have one last race today to get the money I need so I have to be sure to win this one." Stated Jack

"Da, car has no problem you can just go fix up scratches now and head to race, keep good eye out for police though I hear on radio they looking for you." Said North a little worried about Jack.

"North you know they'll never get me." Winked Jack while walking over to his car.

"Haha very funny Jack we know, just keep eye out, yes? Asked North.

"I will North I promise!" replied Jack now only half listening to North more focused on his car.

"Well it was good meeting you Aster we will see you later but me and Sandy must go and check out a few things so we be back at night to check up ok?" said north getting up along with Sandy and started walking out.

"Bye North! Bye Sandy!" yelled Toothinna waving at them.

"Bye Sandy, North." Jack said while smiling at them as they left.

"Well I have to go because I have to go pick up some parts for my car so I can finally start racing again I'll see you two at tonight's race! Oh and Jack Sandy left an extra um… you know… upstairs for you if you start feeling sick again." Said Tooth quickly before grabbing her purse and boots and jogging out the door.

"Guess its just you and me Aster."

"Yeah I guess so Snowflake, just us."

Yes another Chapter of my Story im getting excited now! So I love you all! See you next chapter!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

This Awkward tension in the room was becoming to common, thought Jack. He was fixing up the paint on his car adding a soft layer of the cold blue to match the rest of the car then adding a bit of frost to keep the paint fresh looking and beautiful but still giving it a protective layer.

"So that's how your car only has a few scratches huh?" asked Aster watching interestingly at the steady growing frost following Jacks hand.

"Huh, oh yeah it took a bit out of me to do the whole car but its worth it, keeps it looking new and I barely have to wash it this way haha." Laughed out Jack rubbing at the back of his head when his cell phone started ringing, Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue Motorola phone, flipping it open he answered.

"Hello?" Jack said with a smile.

"Jack!" screamed a very childish voice from the over side. Aster quirked and eyebrow at that he didn't know what to think about Jack talking to a little kid, who was it?

"Sophie! Omg are you ok? I'm still vesting today just so you know! We can go flying squirt how does that sound?" Jack said with a broad childish smile on him witch Aster noticed fit him much better than his serious face.

"Ok!" was the childish response with little giggling that made a smile grace Aster face he always did love kids.

"I'll be right there little one ok? Oh and dress warm!" Jack was just able to say before he was cut off by the line going deed.

"Shit we have to get out of here now!" exclaimed Jack his happy expression slipping off. Running over to grab his white tennis shoes and his car keys, looking over at Aster with a question look.

"Well get in the car Bunny." Jack smirked, jumping into his car and starting the car, watching as Aster got into the passenger seet before driving out of the garage, stopping fast enough just to get out and close and lock the heavy metal door.

"What's goin' on mate why are so jumpy? Is something wrong with the little ankle bitta you were talking to?" asked Aster.

"Yeah Soph never hangs up without saying bye and I love you, she's only three and she lives in the only orphanage in the city, to say the care takers are real jackasses would be putting it simply I've seen bruises and stuff on her arms but I haven't been able to get her out of there yet cause it's not like my life style is ideal for a little girl…give me a sec I need to call someone to help us, you wouldn't believe how extreme people working at orphanages can get." Said Jack reaching over and pulling his phone out while driving, handing it over to Aster.

"They really wouldn't hurt a little kid like that would they, I mean cricky what the hell is wrong with these people?" Aster said anger rising in his stomach.

"It's a messed up world Kangaroo, but right now I need you to call someone then put them on speaker ok?" asked Jack.

"Yeah sure who you gunna call? North?" asked Aster thinking the tall Russian man would be the only logical choice.

"Nah man someone who's even scarier, these people don't take me serious for one reason or another, and I don't believe in using my powers against normal people so I'm asking help from someone who doesn't care." Said Jack a determined look on his soft features.

"There are others like you!?" said a really surprised Aster. His eyes going wide and his mouth forming a slight 'O' shape.

"Hahaha! Aster you have no idea what kinda world you actually live in! I only know a few people who are kinda like me and as far as I know where the only ones for miles but there are so many things that actually exist! I was brought to life by the moon for god's sake! But I'll explain later right now I need you to call. Pitch Black." Grinned Jack

"That ocker that almost beet you at the race?" asked Aster with a kind of ticked tone in his charming Australian voice.

"Pitch is all bark but no bite well with me at least, we have a special relationship I guess you could say…" said Jack still speeding down the road.

"Like you guys are…involved?" Asked a heart broken Aster not really wanting to ask but needing to know the answer to his question

"Ew! No we just respect each other you could say, so go on call him I need him there before us!" yelled Jack to Aster making a sharp turn and heading down a rather sketchy part of town.

Aster just nodded looking through Jacks phone contacts and pressing call when he saw one that said "Black" then pressing the speaker button.

They waited three rings before the phone was answered.

"What do you want frostbite. Im trying to fixed my car witch you so graciously managed to destroy!" growled out and angry voice, with a very prominent British accent.

"Pitch buddy hey! You're not still mad about that, are you?" asked Jack a little too innocently.

"Oh course I am! Did you freeze your brain or something! Thought we worked together you idiot!" yelled Pitch from the other side of the phone.

"Now it wasn't entirely my fault you jack ass! And you didn't have to go all high and might in front of everyone!" yelled Jack right back. Aster was just sitting there a small smirk on his face, he guessed this was just how the two men interacted between each other. There was a sigh on the other end of the phone and then it was just a bit quiet.

"Sorry about that Frost, so what did you want." Said a much calmer Pitch but with still enough bite in his words to not sound so friendly.

"I'm heading over to Sophie's orphanage I need you there to, I think something's happened, and you know I don't like using my powers on people like that…" mumbled Jack

"You have always been to soft Jack, how do you want people to respect you like that, pathetic." Now Aster herd more of a bite on the other end obviously this was a subject both Jack and Pitch had had before and it was a sore one by what he could tell.

"But if you're always gunna protect me why do I need to use mine?" asked a teasing Jack.

"I'll be there before you Frost just don't take long." And with that the line went dead and Aster closed the phone looking over at Jack.

"What the blood hell was that mate?" asked aster his left eyebrow going up his soft green eyes looking over at Jack.

"When I first started racing, guys picked on me a lot because they thought I was a girl and stuff, Pitch was the only one that um helped in some form or another he's a total dick but I guess we kind of respect each other." Said Jack blushing a blue hue that Aster was starting to find he really loved to see on the younger ones face.

"Hey mate there are still other things we have to figure out you know." Smirked Aster as he saw Jacks cheeks turn bluer with a little bit of light frost collecting there.

"Alright shot Australian man what do you wanna talk about?" asked Jack, a bit teasingly a light smile on his face.

"About you, going out to dinner with me." smirked Aster seeing Jacks confident faced fall a bit.

"We'll see about that kangaroo." Responded Jack finally reaching what Aster supposed was the orphanage.

Jack quickly parked and ran down to the front gates followed closely by Aster, Jack spotted Pitch leaning against one of the walls and he quirked and eyebrow at Aster questioning him why he was there. Aster just smirked and turned his gaze back over to Jack who was opening the door. The three walked in Jack walking ahead to talk to the guy behind a desk Aster and Pitch hanging back till they were needed by the smaller one.

"What are you doing here you." Snapped a ticked of Pitch Black at Aster.

"I'm here with Jack you know moral support all that Jazz, mate." Said Aster a bit cockily.

"Just don't get in the way like you did in the race and you won't get hurt." Pitch whispered angrily so Jack couldn't hear them.

"I wouldn't be the one getting in the way Black, what don't you just go get nicked aye?" snapped back Aster his usual calm demeanor breaking a bit. Pitch was going to answer when they heard Jacks rising voice.

"What do you mean I can't see Sophie? I always come visit it her you know that! What's the problem now?" Jack questioned the man behind the desk.

"Look you little homo go get your boy toys and get out of here I don't need you coming around here and giving these kids falls hope that someone loves them!" yelled the man.

Jacks eyes widened a bit and you could plainly see the angry hot tears threatening to spill from the rim of his eyes. And Aster had heard enough he was seeing red now he walked over the guy on the desk intent on getting him to let them in.

"Look you frustrated closeted gay! We need to get inside to see that little ankle bitta now let us in if ya don't want me poundin' ya bloody ass in!" yelled Aster stepping protectively in front of Jack.

"Like I told your little boyfriend, girlfriend thing. Your not getting in final!" snapped the angry male behind the desk.

Aster was going answer just as angrily when Pitch Black put his arm in front of him silently telling him to be quiet.

"Now old chap why don't we settle down here, and you why don't you have a not so pleasant nap?" Pitch said menacingly while lifting his hand out palm facing the man and letting out a stream of what looked like black sandy with a few bits of silver in them the sand swiped over the man slipping threw his nostrils and mouth and then falling to the floor in groans and cries of fear tears flowing down his face.

"Pitch! I thought I told you not to make your nightmares so bad! You made a grown man cry!" yelled shocked flying over the desk to the other man checking his pulse, then grabbing visitor passes to get passed security.

"Oh Frost don't be such a baby you know I didn't kill him." Snapped Pitch a little ticked.

"Yeah I know I still feel bad though, ok feed of his nightmare and hurry we have to go."

"What the bloody hell was that!" yelled Aster.

"That's Pitches um 'gift' he causes nightmares and then he feeds off of people's fears kind of like a vampire I guess…" mumbled Jack while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Jack make my power to make your dreams into the most horrible blood curling nightmare sound as simple as a walk in the park…" mumbled Pitch before he started reaching over and touching the mans forehead and inhaling deeply and breathing what looked like his own black sand a bit lighter in texture flowing into Pitches mouth.

"Why does Pitch have to feed of off his nightmares and you don't have too feed off ice?" questioned Aster while seeing Pitch finish off and standing up.

"um I do that's why I always keep frozen fruits at home and stuff, remember Aster I'm made out of this stuff so I have to live off them." Mumbled Jack rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Enough talk you two buffoons lets go to what we came to do." Said Pitch walking passed them to throw the hallway.

Jack looked at Aster with a little half smile and jogged behind Pitch with Aster Close behind noticing that he rather liked Jacks little half smiles but not as much as the full ones, the ones that reached his beautiful blue eyes and made him look so young and playful. Jack passed both Pitch and Aster when he started reaching where the younger kids slept knowing where to go right away from his many vastest to see Sophie.

He ran in when he entered to room filled with many individual twin beds step up in organized rows the matters on old plane mattress he looked around and spotted a small girl with wild choppy long sunshine blonde hair softly crying into her plane white pillow.

"Sophie!" yelled Jack running the rest of the way over to the little girl who lifted her head up to see her savior running to her. She jumped up on her tiny feet and into Jacks waiting arms, pushing her face in his shoulder.

"Jack! Home, with you!" the girls choppy sentences because of the small amount of vocabulary she had.

"It's alright Soph your gunna come home with me don't worry sweetie…"

Aster just watched the sweet moment between the both of them with a little sad smile on his face, that's when he really noticed it. He was totally and desperately in love with Jack Frost.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Sophie was now softly cradled in Jacks arms, she had explained that during their talk one of the Orphanage helpers had come in and taken her phone away witch made Sophie cry and the helper had grabbed her arm to hard and thrown her in the room locking the door and leaving the little girl to cry alone.

"God I really hate orphanages…now I remember why I ran away…" mumbled Jack to himself looking down at the half fallen asleep girl.

"Hey, Aster would it be such a bother for you to pick up Soph's things and um take them back to the garage?" asked Jack whispering softly turning pleading blue eyes to Aster.

"Yeah of course snowflake but what are you gunna do?" aske Aster.

"I'm going home too just a different way…" Jack smiled wickedly at Aster and then turned to Sophie.

"Hey Soph do you wanna going flying now?" Asked a very excited Jack to the quickly bouncing girl now fully awake in his arms.

"OK!" Yelled Sophie

"Alright Sophie you know what to do! Get into flying position!" the little blonde girl quickly climbed onto Jacks back and clinged to the white haired boys neck her tiny feet around his chest.

"I'll see you guys later!" yelled jack jumping onto a nearby window, opening it up and jumping out his happy laughing filled with Sophie's load giggles filled them for a second. Aster on the other hand had had a mini heart attack, running over to the window to see Jack with Sophie on his back laughing as Jack did silly tricks while quickly gaining altitude.

"You'll get used to it Bunnymund, Now let's go I don't want to be in this dump for more time then is needed." Said Pitch already walking towards the exit with one of Sopies small suitcases in her hand.

"Yeah al'ight you block I'm going." Said Aster grabbing the other bag filled with a few toys and clothe the small girl had and following Pitch out of the building, taking a sideways glance at the still sleeping man on the floor. They walked out and Aster opened the trunk of Jacks car and placed in the bag he had telling Pitch to do the same. Looking around he noticed that he couldn't see Pitches car anywhere near them parked.

"Hey block, you walk here or something?" Asked a confused Aster.

"Of course not you fool just as Jack has his obvious way of transportation, I have my own." Snarled Pitch with an obvious ticked tone in his voice.

"Yeah ok so you flew here." Stated Aster a bit annoyed now.

"Gods, the minds of humans are so simple…" sighed Pitch while walking over to the dark cornered wall he was leaning against when Aster and Jack had first arrived. Aster lifted and eyebrow up in a curious nature but stayed quiet and watched.

"This, this is my mode of personal transportation." Smirked Pitch while he leaned into the dark corner and then suddenly the dark shadow enveloped him in what looked almost like a thin blanket of blackness then it was gone taking Pitch with it only leaving the faint laughter of Pitch as background noise.

Aster shuddered that Pitch Black was one creepy dude that was for sure. He got in his car and drove to the direction of the now familiar garage where Jack lived.

(Time skip)

Aster parked Jacks ice blue car in the garage and saw Pitch Black was already there on the room sitting on the faded couch patiently waiting for Jacks arrival. When they suddenly heard gleeful laughter and a dash of white and blond come into the wide open garage door.

A happy looking Jack and an overly excite Sophie landed slowly on top of the kitchen table both showing broad smiles.

"Took you long enough Frost." Mumbled a irritated Pitch.

Aster just chuckled and walked over to say hello to the broad smiling Jack and Sophie.

"Hey snowflake how'd ya little ride go?" asked a warmly smiling Aster to the flushed faced Jack holding onto Sophie.

"It was great! Soph really wanted to see a waterfall to I took her to see the closest one to us, so after going to Niagara falls we just took our sweet time coming home. Right squirt?" Asked a smiling Jack to Sophie.

"Ywah! Oh bunny, hop! hop!" yelled Sophie reaching out to Aster, bright green eyes shining with childish innocents.

"Hey ya little anckel bitta, how you doing? "Asked Aster softly picking the girl out of Jacks cold arms and bringing her over holding her against the side of his narrow hips, the little girl cheered and started chattering nonsense to Aster, Aster just nodding every few moments and putting in his little two cents when needed.

Jack looked at both of them a small happy smile on his face, seeing Aster in such a domestic position with the little girl made his heart pound, maybe, just maybe he was falling for the tall Australian man.


	10. Chapter 10

Chater 10!

Sophie was now settled calmly in Aster's arms after having a small dinner, provided by Jack. They were all settled waiting for Jack to come back down from changing so they could go to the races and there was this kind of mellow silence around them. Pitch on the couch weaving nightmare sand around his fingers lazily and Aster just sitting patiently with Soph. soft steps could be heard coming down the stairs and Aster looked up to see something breath taking.

Jack was wearing tight white jeans hugging him so well they looked painted on with miles of leg leading up to his nice hips and on top Jack just wore a too short to tight Navy blue t-shirt that showed just a thin strip of stomach, he was barefoot making the little frost designs behind him as he walked over to his blue converse sneakers, the whole time a shit eating smile on his face.

"God, 'roo. If you don't close your mouth flies gunna fly in." Laughed Jack teasingly.

Aster just grew a hot blush on his already warm face and chuckeled awkwardly.

"Well aren't you a cocky one mate? What broughtthis along?" Asked Aster with a raise of his eyebrow smirking lightly getting up and softly placing Sophie on the couch where he was sitting.

"Mmh yeah, something's got my blood pumping real good Kangaroo…" whispered Jack. "And it ain't just the pre-race jitters…" mumbled Jack back, a bit flirty with his words.

Aster was just putting his hands on Jacks hips when suddenly they were right out of Aster's reach. Jack walked away swaying his hips lightly and climbing into his car.

"Pitch! You don't mind watching for a few hours do you? Just until Tooth gets back would you?" asked Jack with a happy little smile on his face. When suddenly Tooth came running into the open garage.

"Jack they found us again!" yelled a sweating heavy breathing Tooth, gasping for breath obviously she had rushed over here at top speed.

"Shit!" yelled Jack getting out of the car and running over to grab something hidden away under the stove, an empty duffle bag Jack quickly grabbed a few things and stuffed the rest of Sophie's things in it while Tooth did the same with her own bag. Aster looked over at Pitch who had a strong but unreadable expression on his face. Tensely up quickly he went over to a dark corner of the room and watched as Jack and Tooth gave him there bags and he was eaten away by the shadows again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" yelled Aster, making Tooth and Jack stop in there mad Dash to grab stuff.

"Aster there is people out there. Normal people who know what me and Pitch and yes even Sandy can do! They know that we have powers and they are after us, adding to the fact that we are all illegal street race just adds as a bonus for them cause we are wanted by many, many police officers across the east coast." Explained Jack quickly trying to still finish up what he needed.

"WHAT! Why didn't you say anything where do you think you guys are going?" Asked Aster in a panic.

"We need to get out of this place for starters and then we need to disappear for a while maybe a year, No more racing for the time the police are going to be all over them, um different names, stuff like that." Explained Tooth running around the garage quickly.

"Mates! What about Canada?" Asked Aster.

"Kangaroo that be good but we don't know anyone there we would have nowhere to go plus it has to be a place for me, Tooth and Pitch to stay at!" yelled Jack not really getting what Aster was getting at.

"You guy's the cousin I was staying at! He lives alone in bloody Canada! He has a pretty bug house and even bigga' heart he will let you guys say I'm sure, that why I drove down to these races New York is so close!

"Aster you don't have to do this, if you help us now you will always be running to, there's no going back 'roo." Whispered Jack taking Aster's hand softly and smiling up at him sadly.

"I want to help, Jack because I lo-like ya mate I really do." Blushed Aster squeezing Jacks hand.

"Ok bunny I trust you." Whispered Jack, just as Pitch came through the same dark corner again.

"Alright Frost where are we going?" asked Pitch bitterly.

"Where going to Canada, Aster says his cousin can give us shelter there till we can handle on our own," said Jack looking for any look of doubt on Aster's face.

"God damn it another bloody country…"mumbled Pitch.

"Have you talked to Sandy?" asked Jack looking over at the angry Pitch, but that was a regular expression on Pitches face so he didn't mind much.

"Of course I did you fool, you no me and that short twit are always in contact, by force more than anything." Yelled Pitch angrily.

"You see Aster since Pitch can control nightmares well Sandy he controls dreams so there kinda like ying and yang, Sandy makes sure Pitch doesn't get out of hand with his nightmares and Pitch makes sure Sandy's dreams also don't get to out of control." Explained Jack looking over at a scowling Pitch not really liking everything to have to be explained to amortal.

"Oh Al'ght I get it, so what did Sandy say?" questioned Aster to Pitch .

"He is saying with North for the time being and will go find us later on. Not that it concerns you Bunnymund." Snapped Pitch.

After that everything was finished up. It was decided that Tooth would take Jacks car while Pitch had taken Tooth's care to a hidden place somewhere in the shadows and she would drive with Sophie in the back while Pitch would take the shadows to get there and Jack had insisted Aster went with him taking the skies.

"Come on Aster it's not that bad." Said a happy looking Jack to a nervous Aster while they were standing in top of a tall roof.

"Jack I don't have powers I can't fly I don't know what you want me to do snowflake." Said Aster with a nervous edge to his voice.

"I'll tell you a secret ok, um I don't really have the power to fly what I mean is I don't fly on my own, I'm not like superman or something, I kinda ask for a ride and my friend can give you a ride to you just have to believe in him." Blushed Jack softly thinking maybe Aster was going to think he was crazy.

"Wait your saying some invisible force follows you around and makes you float?" Asked a disbelievingly.

"Um yes?" responded Jack slightly blushing blue while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous tendency.

"Ok that's ripper. So show me your buddy." Smiled Aster down at Jack.

"you can really see him, it, she I don't really know but you cant see him you can just feel him I guess, it the north wind one of the four wind brothers that helps me fly." Whispered Jack his face almost completely covered by frost by now.

"the wind helps you?" Asked Aster not really understanding.

"Yes, he's kind of like a spirit that helps me out when I need him." Answered back Jack, feeling a hard push of wind toss him into Bunny's chest.

"was that the wind?" questioned Aster with a cocky smirk.

"Yes I told you he helps me when I need him." Smiled Jack locking eyes with Aster. Aster wrapped his arms around Jack and smiled.

"well then please tell him thank you very much for me, he let me catch a snowflake." Smiled warmly Aster with a tender sound in his voice.

"he can hear you and he's happy to help." Smiled Jack looking up at Aster when suddenly the wind pushed from under his feet making Jacks lips crash in a heated kiss with Aster. A surprised squeak came from Jacks lips as his eyes opened in shock his toes curling in pleasure and then he slowly relaxed, closing his eyes softly and pushing back on Aster lips with his own with a sweet hum his arms reaching up to the nape of the Australians neck and ran his finger in the short slightly curly hair there.

Aster was also a bit shocked but feeling Jacks eager reaction he felt his confidence grow, put on hand on Jacks hip and the other on the small of his back lightly tracing the cool skin there and probing his tongue against Jacks fresh cool lips and breathed in Jacks distinct minty smell.

And at that moment they both felt beautiful sparks fly between them as the wind brothers carried them both over to their new destination, Canada.

Im so happy I've so many people reading my story It really does make me feel so great I just wish I had more reviews! So please review my story! I love you all!

XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

That was incredible, thought Jack what looked to be almost a permanent blush on his face. He couldn't believe that he just made out with someone he barely knew. But he had enjoyed it's the other man's big warm hands on his back and his warm lips. Jack had never felt like that, like he and Aster where the only people in the world and no one else existed no problems no worries, it was magical. Once the kiss had broken Aster had clinged to him a little unmanly, yelling and insisting that Jack let them down while Jacks cheerful laughter filled the skies.

"We are not doing that any bloody time soon mate." Mumbled Aster still clinging to Jack as he softly touched the ground followed by Jack who touched down but still hovered a bit.

"Don't no how you couldn't love that! Flying is beautiful and being free and feeling the wind around you!" exclaimed Jack looking fondly at Aster a happy cheery smile on his face.

"Maybe for you mate, but I enjoyed something a lot more while we were up there.: smirked Aster pulling Jack down into his chest. Jack looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"And what would that be now, Kangaroo?" asked Jack playfully, before a cough interrupted them, causing Jack to shoot up and out of Aster arms.

"I hope you two fools weren't planning on continuing with in a reasonably public place?" asked a bitter Pitch coming out of the shadows.

"EH hi mate um no we were just um, talking right Jack?" questioned a flushed Aster.

"Yes, yes talking." Mumbled Pitch walking ahead a few steps, Jack just blushing hotly landing on the floor causing the ground around him to start freezing from the rise in his embracing emotions.

"Well, come on Aster show us where you cousins house is" mumbled Jack.

"Yeah ok it's this one over here." Aster pointed out a nicely painted yellow and blue house at the end of the street, with a spacious yard and the lights on.

"I think he's waiting for us." Said Aster walking ahead.

"Yeah…Pitch did you bring what I asked?" questioned Jack looking over to a still angry looking Pitch Black.

"Of course I did, Frost all I want to know is why you wanted me to line the outside of your sweater and shoes in nightmare sand like my clothe?" Asked Pitch not wanting to sound concerned but handing Jack the now black garments.

"I just don't want to be leaving frost and cold feeling where ever I went while I was here with Aster cousin…" mumbled Jack shyly.

"Jack this is stupid and you know it…" Snapped Pitch.

"I know just let me feel normal for a while?" pleaded Jack blue sweet eyes looking up at the taller one.

"Jack you know the only way for you to fill a bit normal without any consequences would be with Sandy's help, May way will only give you nightmares afterwards." Explained Pitch, things witch Jack already new.

"I know just for a little bit ok please? Just a week tops?" Pleaded Jack.

"Hey are you two coming or not?" Asked Aster from up ahead looking over his shoulder at them.

"Yea 'roo we're going!" smiled Jack, Aster nodded returning his smile and turning around.

"Alright Jack but the sand only works for three days ok I will not let you have more nightmares then needed no matter how delicious they are." Whispered Pitch angrily.

"Thank you! Thank you! I owe you so much!" yelled Jack jumping up and hugging a stiffened Pitch lightly while pulling on his black sweatshirt and shoes, flying over to Aster happily.

Pitch just shook his head looking at Jacks happy face. Walking behind them as Aster reached the door and knocked rhythmically on the wooden door.

Quick light footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door a soft male voice saying 'sit Abby' and then the unlocking of the door could be heard before it was opened wide showing a short brunette with a happy smile on his face, that shown brighter than the sun its self. He was taller than Jack maybe five foot nine, and slim he was wearing baggy blue jeans that hung in his hips lowly paired with a warm green t-shirt that brought out his soft brown locks and shining eyes, all together he looked overly friendly and really handsome.

"Hi! I'm Jamie, Aster cousin obviously." Smiled Jamie stepping aside to let everyone in. once inside he hugged Aster tightly mentioning that he was really worried when Aster hadn't come back from his race. Letting go he gave a bright happy smile over to Jack, Jack returning it with enthusiasm and then he turned over to o say hello and he Gasped silently. Locking eyes with Pitch a hot pink blush started forming on his face.

"Um… Hi, like I said I'm Jamie nice to meet you." Jamie smiled sheepishly at Pitch but his smile not losing any of its warm brightness.

"Pitcherman Black, it's…a pleasure to meet you Jamie." Said Pitch with a little less bite to his words, Jaime nodded happily his eyes shining a little bit more.

"Um are you guys hungry at all? Jack? Pitch? I have some warm soup boiling over I thought you guys might be cold." Smiled Jamie walking into the kitchen signaling for them to follow.

"Aster I can't eat that." Whispered Jack to Aster while pulling his arm.

"Oh I didn't think about that mate." Said Aster, looking at Jacks worried expression.

"Aster I don't want to be rude but if I eat anything a little bit warm then room temp I can get really sick. It is like you drinking lava. It's not a pretty picture is it?" Said Jack quietly while walking into the Kitchen Pitch behind them.

"Can't you I don't know freeze the soup a bit before taking a bite?" Asked Aster. Jack looked over at Pitch giving him a smug I told you so look.

"I can my shoes and sweater are covered in Pitches nightmare sand so it suppress my powers just enough to not seem too different but not too much for me not to feel uncomfortable." Explained Jack a blush on his cheeks, not reaching its full blue look Aster had gotten used to.

"Snowflake why the bloody hell would you do that? Your powers make you special and beautiful you don't have to change for anyone, ever."

Stated Aster a bit louder, Jack sheepishly nodded and looked over at Pitch who smirked but nodded back, suddenly the black sandy that had covered his blue hoodie and shoes flowed silently back to Pitches waiting hand and disappeared leaving Jack feeling much better. Right when Jamie decided to turn around with two hot bowls of soup one in each hand.

"OH ere you go guys, Aster I'll get yours in a second. Um Jack did you change?" Asked a confused Jamie eyeing Jacks change in hoodie color.

"Um no?" mumbled Jack questioningly.

Jamie looked over at a twitching Aster then Back at Jack and then his eyes landed on a smirking Pitch Black.

"You guys are lying aren't you? Jack, you and Pitch aren't normal are you?" questioned Jamie knowingly.

Jacked gaped like a fish out of water Pitch serious expression chipped a bit by the widening of eye and Aster just started laughing.

"HOW-?" Was all Jack was able to mumble out?

"I knew it from the moment you guys came in! Sorry guys I just always kinda know when things are up and I could total tell something was going on. So what is it? How are you guys different?" Questioned Jamie his head cocked sweetly to the side.

"Bunnymund, you cousin, he's something else." Said Pitch with a awe like expression on his face looking fondly at Jaime.

Ok! Another chapter im getting really into this sorry for taking so lon today to update! Love you all please start reviewing more I love to hear your opinions!

XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Jamie had his usual sunshine smile on his face as he sat down at the kitchen table much like in the same position Aster had been just much calmer.

"Are you guys gunna show me what makes you guys special?" asked Jamie, looking at Jack then at Pitch locking eyes with the later and nodding encouragingly.

"I'll go first I suppose, Jack mind demonstrating?" Said Pitch standing up Jack just nodded and walked over to sit on the floor.

"Whoa mate your gunna let him…you know…on you? Are you positive mate?" Asked a worried Aster, glancing a look at Jack.

"Don't worry bunny, where do you think we practiced on? I and Pitch have a bit higher tolerance to each other's gifts, plus Pitch won't make it that bad right?" Said Jack sending a sharp look at Pitch who just nodded yes quickly. Jack grinned and sat down all the way.

"Why do you have to be on the floor, Jack?" Asked Jaime curiously.

"So I don't have to suffer through the fall." Smiled Jack.

"Shut it Frost I'm gunna start now." Snapped Pitch while a small ball of Nightmare sand in his hand lightly playing with it. Jack nodded and closed his eyes and the little ball of nightmare sand was the lightly thinned out till it was about the size of a thread and then it went up Jacks nose looking so gentle as if Jack had nearly breathed it in.

At that moment Jack's upper body fell to the floor and he started withering in fear, cool tears came down his closed shut eyes and he whimpered silently. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, but still bent down and brushed his hand on Jack's cheek soothingly and the Jack gasped awake.

"That was a quick one Pitch. Thought you were gunna show Jaime more of your power?" said Jack siting up and stretching his arms out yawning and taking whipping off his frozen tears.

"I was but the moment Jaime touched you my sandy left. It didn't even come back to me it just sort of disappeared." Mumbled Pitch in a bit of shock though he didn't let it show on his face.

"Huh wonder why, weird." Mumbled Jack, looking over at Jaime.

"James, you don't mind me trying something do you?" Asked Pitch a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Yeah of course not, Pitch." Smiled Jamie standing up and walking over to Pitch having to look up a bit seeing as Pitch was a bit taller than even Bunny.

"Whoa there mate I aint letting you give nightmares to my baby cousin!" said Aster getting up quickly.

"So that's what you can do. Give nightmares?" questioned Jamie with a tone of wonder in his voice. "It's fine Aster, I trust Pitch. He won't hurt me." Said Jaime with confidence looking back at Pitch who nodded. Aster just raised an eyebrow in question but left it is.

"James, Jamie, I needed you to put your hand out and just be patient ok?" Said Pitch a red dust to his cheeks breaking his usual composed features.

"Yeah ok," said Jaime doing as he was told his smaller tanned hand placed palm up, Pitch placing his hand under Jaime's' and holding it softly.

"Now Jaime, just be patient and keep calm ok." Whispered Pitch while locking eyes with Jaime's brown ones. Jamie just nodded, not breaking eye contact, while a soft stream of nightmare sand went from Pitches palm and gathered its self-up around Jaime's and then started forming a soft ball. The ball tightening and held its self in Jamie's soft hand Pitch slowly let go and saw the sand quiver a bit but staying put. Jamie looked down a surprised expression on his face as the little ball rolled around his hand; Jamie reached a cautious finger up from his other hand and touched the ball softly marveling at the fact that it was smooth and fresh sending a thrill up his spine.

"Wow." Whispered Jamie, looking up at Pitch with a smile on his face, Pitch just looked to stunted, Jamie was touching his nightmare sand and not experiencing a nightmare he actual had a very happy look on his face. The moment was broken though when a sudden burst of cold wind blew through the house. Making the nightmare sand lose its shape and fill up Jamie's hand with its now life less forming/

"Wait to go Frost, a mortal finally able to touch my nightmare sand comes around and you break his concentration with your wind." Growled Pitch.

"It wasn't me! You know I don't control wind!" shouted Jack childishly.

Jamie laughed a big smile on his face, Pitch couldn't hold back his own small smile, Jaime's laughter was like bells jingling, and it was beautiful.

"Oh Jack you didn't show me how your different! Will you please?" piped up Jamie.

"Of course, Jamie just don't, um freak?" mumbled Jack self-consciously, a small blue blush on his face. Aster smiled at him and nodded encouragingly

Jack reached out and grabbed his untouched soup and froze it solid, Jamie saw the beautiful frost design.

"This is just too cool…" mumbled Jamie a blush on his face.

"Well I guess this is enough show and tell time ankle bitta, so what are our sleeping arrangements?" asked Aster looking over his younger cousin.

"Oh wait! Jamie why don't you have an Australian accent like Aster?" Asked Jack a course shine in his eyes.

"Oh I guess its cause I was born in New York raised there and then moved here a few years ago I've only been to Australia a few times and so I guess I don't have a particular accent." Explained a smiling Jamie.

"Oh1 ok thanks for explaining." Said Jack, while Aster was giving him a look. "What I was curious." Stated Jack.

"Ok well I have two guest rooms ready upstairs and a pull out couch in my room already set up and made as abed so I guess you have to pair up because I left one room for, the girl you said was coming with a little one?" Asked Jamie getting a node from Jack and Aster.

"Ok well there's one room for the girls for whenever they get here and one room for two boys, it's a king sized bed so I thought two of you wouldn't mind sharing, and then there's the bed in my room." Explained Jamie.

Jack looked at Aster a blue hue on his cheeks, and with a wink he they had a mutual agreement

"I'll sacrifice a warm night and sleep with Jack! I mean share a room with Jack." Mumbled a now blushing Aster as Jack giggled and Pitch let out a soft chuckle, Jamie just giving them a node.

"Ok well um Aster you know witch room it is right it's the one with the big window?" Asked Jamie to Aster who was already walking towards the stairs?

"Yup I remember! Night Jamie! Make sure that block don't bother you!" called out Aster already reaching the stairs with Jack floating in front of him shyly.

"I suppose it is also time for us to go to bed James." Said Pitch a bit tensely.

"Yeah ok Pitch, and call me Jamie, that's what all my friends call me." Smiled Jamie a cute red blush on his cheeks, this was going to be a hard night.

Ok so this time I took a bit longer to update I'm sorry next chapter up tomorrow if you didn't notice by now I update every day! Love you all going to get a bit fluffy yaoi next ooh so excited! XOXO


	13. Chapter 13(part1)

Chapter 13! (Part one, Pitch and Jamie)

Jamie walked up the stairs, Pitch followed behind his eyes lowering a bit to Jamie's plump rear, quickly looking up and away from the smaller man with a hot blush on his face.

"Ok, um I don't think I have anything that will fit you, but I think I could find something of Aster's for you to sleep in. is that alright?" Asked Jamie looking back

"Don't worry, Jamie. I have my own means of clothing thank you. I wouldn't be caught wearing that twits clothe." Said a slightly irritated Pitch but with a softer under tone to it. Jamie laughed.

"You don't really get along with my cousin do you? Its ok he's a bit full of pride sometimes so its ok for people to only see that and add that he's over protective, but he's really just a bit softy." Smiled Jamie. "You know he cried when my mother or his would make eggs because he didn't understand why you would kill baby chicks. He still doesn't eat them." Laughed Jamie looking over at Pitch as they entered the room and Jamie went to grab an oversized sweat shirt from his closet and a pair of tight shorts that barely went past his thigh, while Jamie pulled of his shirt and Pitch left a soft gasp come out. Jamie had a soft body tanned, he was slim but not too much a bit of muscle definition around his chest and arms his stomach soft. Jamie turned around and saw Pitch was watching him. Jamie blushed deeply and pulled his sweater over his body, the sweater going past his shorts and only leaving his tan long legs on display, his sweater covering and swallowing his small body, making him seem even smaller but in an attractive sweet way.

Pitch looked away, a red dust on his cheeks. He started taking of his shirt revealing a strongly toned body full of pale strong skin, not bulky but still strong and tall, he pulled off his pants, and Jamie turned around his face a hot red, Pitch smirked but let his pants fall and his black sand morphed around him creating loose pants low on Pitches hips.

"It's alright Jamie I'm dressed." Said Pitch seeing Jamie turn around and look at Pitch with a question in his eyes.

"That's a cool trick Pitch, How'd you do it?" Asked Jamie his eyes big in question.

"It's a simple trick really, come here." Pitch reached his hand out for Jamie to take and he did without hesitation.

"Watch it's just a simple moment of concentration, and my sand stays as any object on your body, it just has to say within contact with my body and it won't leave ever." Said Pitch as he started molding a soft chain necklace in his hands. "But since my sand doesn't affect you maybe it will stay with you too." Mumbled Pitch as he brought his hands around Jamie's neck and let the soft chain necklace hang around his thin neck. "There see, it won't go anywhere, it won't break, unless you want it to come off." Whispered Pitch.

"It's beautiful…" mumbled Jamie touching it softly. "I think it needs something though can I try something Pitch?" Asked Jamie locking eyes with Pitches a hopeful look on his face, biting his lip nervously.

"Yes of course Jamie." Mumbled Pitch holding out his hand out with a bit of nightmare sand flowing around his fingers.

Jamie grabbed his hand and concentrated on the sand in Pitches hand, Pitch saw in wonder as the sand started moving without him making it move, he glanced up and saw Jamie's cute face concentrated. The sand started molding and forming and into a beautiful delicate sun and crescent moon pendent. When Jamie was finished he let out a breath he was holding.

"There um I thought I needed something and this just came out…" mumbled Jamie.

"It's perfect Jamie but let me do something." Pitch made his own chain quickly and separated the moon and the sun attaching the sun to his and the moon to Jamie's chain.

"You're my sun Jamie, and I will always have you with me." Whispered Pitch leaning into Jamie's face.

"You'll be my moon then, ok? It will always be with me too." Blushed Jamie standing up on his tip toes to reach Pitches pale lips, brushing them softly. And beautiful sensations followed that sweet kiss.

"WOW…" Mumbled Jamie locking eyes with Pitch wondering how someone's eyes could be so bright in the darkness of the room.

"I would have to agree Jamie, wow…" mumbled Pitch against Jamie's lips seeing Jamie's face flush but look beautiful his eyes big, and brown and half lidded, he was beautiful.

Ok so another chapter done the next one is what was happening to Jack and Aster in the other room haha *wink wink* love you all XOXO!


	14. Chapter 13(part2)

Chapter 13 (part 2)

While Pitch and Jamie went up to their room Jack and Aster where in a slight awkward moment between the two. Arranging how they were going to sleep. The room only had one king size bed and it was obviously big enough for the both of them, But there was still something strangely domestic and comforting about sharing something as intimate as abed. The only bed Jack had ever shared was when he was a small child in the orphanage and Jack had been scared that night calling over for help from the older boy and he had asked him to sleep with him. But this was different, he had never ever, shared a bed with someone he had recently had a make out sation with, and what did that make them? Friends? Boyfriends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? He didn't know and it was confusing the hell out of him.

Aster walked into the closet and pulled out, what was obviously the clothe he had brought because he was staying in Jamie's home, and started changing he pulled off his shirt and pants and but on a pair of soft cotton ones that had little Easter eggs painted on them, Jack smiled chuckling quietly thinking that the cute pajamas suited Aster in a weird way. Aster then pulled out one of his white undershirts and a pair of blue pants with the Australian flag printed all around them with the words 'Australian lover' printed all over them, Jack blushed a bit at the irony in those words.

"Alright Jackie so I'm guessing you left your stuff with Tooth in the car so you can borrow these, there mine so they might be a wee bit on ya mate." Smirked Aster handing Jack the clothe. Jack just pouted he hated when his size came up in a conversation, he was small and slim but he couldn't help it!

Jack slowly began to undress seeing out of the corner of his eye that Aster was watching, his face turned a bit bluer at that but he stayed quiet and after pulling off his shirt he went over to take off his pants. Ones they were gone he heard Aster chuckle a bit, Jack quickly turned his eyes to Aster sending him a look.

"I just never thought you'd wear boy shorts as underwear mate!" exclaimed Aster, laughing a bit.

"Shut up bunny! I'm just too slim for boxers they bunch up and feel funny!" yelled Jack angry that Aster had laughed in him having to wear boy shorts, they wear a plain black garment but still obviously feminine.

"I'm sorry snowflake! I just never thought you were that small! Ok I'm sorry I'm done Jackie I promise!" gasped out Aster in fits of giggles.

Jack just got dressed an angry look on his face, the too big clothing swallowing him and making him look even smaller making him a bit mad, but instead of arguing now Jack decided he would just ignore Aster, and go to sleep, so he had the whole night to contemplate his revenge on Aster.

"Oh come on Jackie I'm sorry mate, please come on I was just surprised!" Aster tried to explain, trying to get Jack's attention and failing miserably. Jack turned his eyes to Aster for the first time noticing that Aster's flower tattoo wasn't only on his left arm but it was actually one whole tattoo that went from a flower on his arm and simple lines and waves running threw his chest and to the other arm where the same flower tattoo was, on his back Jack could lightly see the beginnings of the tattoo following down his back till it thinned out by his hips.

"Huh Aster didn't know you had ink done." MUMBLED Jack still a bit mad but with an aw like tone in his voice.

"yeah I got it when I was in a bit of a crazed time in my life, I got the full body design when I was sixteen ha-ha and I think Jamie has his done on his legs, the same kind of flower pattern from ankle to thigh there really cool although he's a bit self-conscious about them and wears like this special make up thing now to make sure no one sees them it's weird." Explained Aster sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Why did you guys get the same tattoos?" Asked Jack looking at Aster's beautiful tattoo sitting down infront of him in the same manner.

"I don't know, me and Jamie where always very close even though we lived so far away, we never missed a year without seeing one another, when I turned sixteen and started getting ink he decided he wanted one too like mine, but different, since he has like crazy long legs I told him to get them there so then on Jamie's sixteen birthday he got his done three years after me." Said Aster looking over at Jack happily, seeing that his previously grumpy mood had lightened back to his cheerful one.

"Oh ok so there kind of like a brotherly thing you two have?" Asked Jack his blue eyes dancing looking over Asters tattoo and drank in all the delicate curves and markings.

"YA mate something like that." Said Aster. "So you have any Tattoo's or crazy piercings?" Asked Aster smirking and bringing and eyebrow up.

"HAHA, well I don't know if you could call it a crazy tattoo I mean I've had it since I was a really little kid but sure I guess I can show you." Mumbled Jack bring his shirt up over his shoulders but letting it hang around his neck, turning around and showing Aster his smooth pale white skin, but it was blank.

"Sorry to say this Jack but I don't see anything but skin…" mumbled Aster. Jack let out a little laugh.

"Just watch bunny." Said Jack, Aster was about to retort that he didn't get what he was supposed to watch when out of know where a soft white glowing pattern started showing on Jacks back like sparkling starks a snowflake pattern started forming, medium sized snowflakes all different then the last appeared, the ones from his lower back trailed up growing bigger with each snowflake till it reached the middle of his back and the something happened from his neck going down and growing in size till it also met in the middle and then in the space between the two appeared a big beautiful snowflake it was the most detailed and it held a small blue tinged to it.

"Wow…" mumbled Aster bringing his finger up to lightly trace the skin around the delicate art.

"Yeah it's something different that is, they come when I have a spike in power or when I want them to be there if I don't think about it for about a day they just vanish until I want them back." Explained Jack looking over his shoulder to see Aster.

"Does… Does it hurt having them appear?" Asked Aster.

"No not at all I don't really feel much sometimes I feel a bit of extra coldness but usually I don't feel a thing." Said Jack a small smile on his face.

"Can I, um can I touch one?" asked Aster looking at the odd but beautiful art work on Jacks pale white skin.

'Yes, I see no reason why you can't, I mean the only other person to see them has been Sandy the time I got a little power sick ha-ha and they appeared." Said Jack. "And nothing happened when he did." Mumbled Jack as he SAW Asters strong finger grazing and reaching ever closer to the snowflakes. He slightly let his finger graze the edge of the Snowflake and felt cold soft texture it almost felt like a soft ice cube even though Jacks skin was cool there was an obvious difference in temperature between them. He let his fingers touch with a bit more confidence and smiled at the different feeling from his own warm hands.

"This is incredible Snowflake, how I don't even have word to describe this…" Aster was in Aw when suddenly the snowflake Aster was touching glowed brighter and the lightly fell into his open palm leaving behind a completely different snowflake. Jack gasped at the different sensation.

"Whoa 'roo what the hell was that?" Asked Jack who had suddenly felt a difference in the coldness on his back.

"A snowflake came into my hand." Mumbled Aster looking down at his palm in wonder at the transparent snowflake the was ice like in material and cool to the touch like cold metal though it was light it didn't feel like it was going to break at any moment in this hand it felt just as really as anything else in his life.

"What do you mean a snowflake came off in your hand?" Asked a shocked Jack quickly turning around to see Aster holding the snow flake in his palm.

"Don't now mate it just started glowing brighter and then it fell into my hand and when I looked where it was on your back there was already another one there completely different than this one.

"Wow, that's never happened before, I wonder why it did?" Questioned Jack while softly putting his fingers on it tracing the odd object he didn't even know how to describe.

"It's beautiful though, may, may I keep it?" Askew Aster staring into Jack eyes.

"Of course you can that way you can always have a part of me with you." Mumbled Jack bringing his face closer to Asters.

"That sounds great Frostbite, but I'd rather always have the whole thing with me…" mumbled Aster as he smashed his lips with Jacks and kissed him pasionatly.

Jack just moaned and pushed harder cold, clashing with warm. Jack brought his hand over to Aster's the one still holding the snowflake and took the small cool object bring it up with hand and pushing it against Asters chest right where his heart was, the cold feeling making Aster gasp and the snowflake seeped into the warm skin and it shone like one of Jacks Tattoos, making it look beautiful against the soft tan skin and flower tattoos, a flower with a snowflake together. It was poetically beautiful.

So yes another chapter! Love you all keep reviewing!

XOXO!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

The morning after Jack was woken up by load sound of someone's car horn. He shot up noticing he was lying on Aster's chest, noticing that the snowflake he had placed on Asters heart had turned the same navy blue color as the rest, looking bit out of place but still fitting in and odd kind of puzzle.

"What's going on snowflake?" mumbled Aster a sleep sound in his voice making it sound deep and his accent coming out thicker.

"I dont know someone going crazy with their car horn, let's go see." Said Jack climbing out of bed followed by a still half asleep Aster yawning the whole way to the now open door which Jack found, well cute.

"Jack! I don't know who's honking but Pitch said not to look till you did because you would be able to recognize friend, or foe." Explained a sleep tussled Jamie with a noticeable hicky on his neck, trying to fix his hair and still pulling down his hoodie.

"We'll go check it out mate, but when I come back we're talking about that." Aster pointed to Jamie's neck. "And why all of a sudden you feel the need to show your tat's around." Finished Aster gesturing to Jamie's legs and heading down the stairs, followed by Jack who sent and apologetic look over his shoulder.

Pitch then came out of the room, nightmare sand, pajama bottoms riding low on his hips a smirk on his face.

"So from what I hear, Bunnymund doesn't like sharing his cousin." Laughed Pitch looking down to see Jamie's surprisingly tattooed legs.

"Huh I don't remember seeing thoughts, and I'm sure I would have remember them." Smirked Pitch eyeing Jamie's long legs curiously.

"I had this special make up stuff to hide them I guess it rubbed off during the night…" mumbled Jamie a bit bashfully. "You don't mind do you?" blushed Jamie hoping that Pitch all of a sudden didn't have a weird thing against tattoos.

Pitch saw the worry in Jamie's big brown eyes, and saw that Jamie unconsciously started fiddling with his moon shaped pendent.

"Of course not love, I love them I think they suit you beautifully." Whispered Pitch walking over and wrapping his arms around Jamie's waist.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" wondered Jamie hope showing threw his eyes.

"Of course not, but don't let anyone know then they'd think I'd gone soft." Smirked Pitch, softly kissing the crown of Jamie's head and walking towards the stairs.

"Well come on lets head down stairs." Said Pitch nodding towards them as he started walking down. Jamie just laughed softly and followed, for the first time not feeling self-concise of the tattoos on his legs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard a scream. Pitch looked back quickly to confirm that Jamie had herd it too and gestured for him to stay behind Pitches bigger body. As they reached the open front door Pitch looked out to see the source of the screaming, letting out an annoying sigh. Jamie took a peek from behind Pitch to see a small petite young woman with a pixie cut and sticking violet eyes leaning against the car with a smile on her face she looked a bit tiered, and then Jamie turned his eye to Jack who was holding the source of the screaming a little girl maybe three years of age with sunny blonde hair and a smile plastered there as Jack swung her around happily, that's when Toothina saw the new presence of Jamie and Pitch.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Toothina! I hope Aster did tell you I was coming! It was hard crossing the border to here with a little girl who has no papers so I had to spend the night with a friend and me and Sophie, that's the little girl, finished the trip early this morning!" smiled Toothina showing her perfect white teeth.

"Oh yes, Aster told me someone else was coming! Yes its great meeting you I'm Jamie." Said Jamie extending his hand out with his own sunshine smile on his face as he step out from his small hiding stop behind Pitch.

"Oh you're so cute!" squealed Toothina leaping to hug the stunted Jamie.

"Um... t-thank y-you." Blushed Jamie but not losing his smile one bit, he looked up at Pitch seeing the taller man's yellow eyes watching him careful making sure he was ok.

"Oh and I love your ink! So cool! I totally wanna get something done, but I'm too much of a chicken!" blabbered Tooth.

Jamie was about to answer when Jack walked towards them holding Sophie with Aster following behind.

"Oh Jamie this is Soph, Soph this is Jamie, he's really cool so you don't have to worry about him plus he's really nice." Explained Jack seeing Sophie's eyes brighten with excitement at hearing the other person was nice.

"It's great to meet you Sophie." Smiled Jamie warmingly wanting to make the little girl feel welcome in the odd situation.

"And, Soph you remember Pitch right?" Asked Jack pointing to the now scowling Pitch, making Jamie take a second glance, finding it odd that Pitches attitude could change so fast from there small privet moment upstairs to right now.

"I 'member." Mumbled Sophie sheepishly but still not losing her smile looking over with big green eyes at Pitch.

"He does magic." Whispered Sophie into Jacks ear making Jack Frost to grin like an elf.

"Oh really, like mine?" Asked Jack looking to see a small red dust cover Pitches face even though he was still scowling.

"Yeah but diffwent." Explained Sophie. Making Jack smile, Pitch wasn't a bad guy he always did have a soft spot for a small number of people.

"All right! It's not like this little reunion isn't sweet but I'm starving mate let's eat!" yelled Aster pushing everyone in and closing the door.

Ok so this is a bit shorter of a chapter it starts getting exciting again in the next one hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Love you all!

XOXO


End file.
